Six Fairy Cheerhexers
The Six Fairy Cheerhexers are members of Ever After High's Cheerhexers Squad. They are also the daughters of the six fairy godmothers of Sleeping Beauty. Faybelle Thorn is the Cheerhexers Squad leader and the daughter of the seventh fairy godmother, the Dark Fairy. Character Personality They are very obedient and talented cheerhexers, who do anything to please her leader, Faybelle Thorn. They don't like to use legs instead of wings Appearance They are fairies, so they are winged-girls. Fairy Tale Relationships Family They are daughters of the Six Fairy Godmothers from Sleeping Beauty. Friends They are very close to each other and to her leader, Faybelle Thorn. They are the next Briar Beauty fairy godmothers. Books Ever After High (II) The cheerhexer fairys makes their book's debut in A Semi-Charming Kind of Life, but they have big role in Fairy's Got Talent. Fairy's Got Talent Faybelle drops Spindle off at the creature day-care center, then heads to cheer practice. Six fairy cheerhexers are already there, while the other members of the squad, Hunter Huntsman, Holly O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, and Farrah Goodfairy show up late. Hunter explains that his shirt ripped, and had to have Farrah fix it for him. With regionals coming up, Faybelle tells the squad they need to master an inverted pyramid formation. Faybelle ignores the teams concerns about safety, saying that as head cheerhexer, the final decision is hers.Justine Dancer approaches the squad, telling them she's holding auditions for a play she wrote. Feeling intimidated by Farrah's practice monologue, Faybelle decides she needs to keep Farrah from auditioning to ensure that she will get the role of the wicked fairy queen. She soon finds a book that contains a forgotten spell called the Wilted-Wing Spell, which would wilt the victim's wings and last until a full passing of the moon. Faybelle decides this will be the perfect spell to use on Farrah. Faybelle sits through the auditions before hers, which she and the six fairies find boring. Realizing the spell is only meant to wilt the wings of one fairy, Faybelle quickly exits the Charmitorium. Wanting to be sure to eliminate all the competition, she cheerhexes the spell to increase it's potency and aims it at the Charmitorium. A few moments after casting the spell, Faybelle hears a scream from inside the Charmitorium.Two first-year fairies along with the six fairy cheerhexers suddenly realize their wings aren't working as well. Faybelle suddenly realizes the mistake she's made - she forgot her cheerhexers would be hit by the spell as well, and thus she had sabotaged her squad's chances at regionals. Faybelle goes looking for the six fairies, who are not at cheer practice like they said they would be. Faybelle finds them by the swan pool, exhausted from having to walk, and scolds them for not putting any sunscreen on their wing tips. Faybelle tells the six fairies her plan to shoot Cupid in the foot with one of her own arrows, to make it look like Cupid did it herself. Needing help from the six fairies, Faybelle tells them that Cupid thinks she's better than them because she can fly to motivate them, and it works. They find Cupid in the barn, attending to her Pegasus, Peggy. Faybelle sends the six fairies in and tells them to get Cupid to take off her shoe, while Faybelle hides behind a stack of hay bales. The six fairies tell Cupid they'd like to try on her shoes, so she takes one off. As she reaches to take the other one off, Faybelle pulls back the bow, but she's stopped when she hears footsteps approaching. Humphrey Dumpty enters the barn, looking to Cupid for advice. Cupid pulls him aside so the six fairies can't hear, but Faybelle still can. He tells Cupid that he'd like her help in being taken more seriously for the role of the forgetful prince in the play. Faybelle sees this as the perfect opportunity to take aim, but just as she releases her fingers, Peggy knocks into the hay bales and throws Faybelle off balance, causing the arrow to soar through the air and Faybelle to fall. Faybelle stands up, realizing the arrow had missed it's target. When one of the cheerhexers suddenly, finds Humphrey attractive, Faybelle realizes she hit the fairy with Cupid's arrow by mistake. Faybelle takes aim again, only to hit another of the fairies, and again, so three fairies were now lovesick over Humphrey. The remaining three fairies begin to wonder why Humphrey had suddenly become such a big deal, so they join in, and the six fairies start fighting over him, casting spells at one another. Humphrey runs off, and the six fairies chase after him. On the athletic field, Faybelle cheers a spell to undo the magic she'd done. Shortly after, the six fairies fly onto the field, ecstatic that their wings are back to normal. They don't remember who they were chasing, so it's clear to Faybelle they are no longer lovesick. Hunter, Holly, and Nina run onto the field, and Faybelle tells them since the team is back to normal, they won't have to forfeit, but they'll have to work hard to make up for time lost. Farrah approaches, telling the team her wings are working again. Farrah's smile vanishes when she looks at Faybelle, and asks Faybelle about her wings. Faybelle unties the cape she had been wearing to hide her wilted wings, and tells them that it takes dark fairies longer to heal since they have such a complex wing structure. The squad gets on with practice, working on mastering the inverted pyramid, and with Faybelle's encouragement, they get the formation down. Faybelle makes sure to look as bored as possible as the curtains closed on Justine's play. Though Faybelle found the casting choices to be strange, Humphrey as the forgetful prince, Ashlynn as the melancholy princess, and Farrah as the wicked fairy queen, Faybelle did find the play entertaining. Faybelle wakes her cheerhexers, and then tries to pass through the lobby where everyone is gathered, but is stopped by Farrah. Farrah asks Faybelle what she thought of the play, and the six fairies tell Farrah the play was boring. Faybelle quiets them and tells Farrah the play was better than she expected. Farrah says that she only got the part because Faybelle's wings didn't heal in time, and she's sorry about that. Faybelle tells Farrah not to worry about it, because she gets to play the role of the wicked fairy queen for the rest of her life. Faybelle dramatically unfurls her wings, and flies from the lobby. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters Category:Cheerhexers Category:Students Category:Fairies